


纹身

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: 旧文补档 上半截被我搞丢了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820





	纹身

《纹身》下篇

 

         地下室的黑胶唱片机今天换了一首曲子。

        为了不使色料和凡士林沾到衣服，旗木卡卡西不得不始终将衣服掀起，他保持着抬手的僵硬姿势，不一会儿就感到手臂发酸。

       卡卡西开始用听音乐的方式来转移注意力，他试图把那些旋律拆分成平行面以分辨出不同的乐器，祈求这样能让时间过得快一点。

       但是，小腹的刺痛迫使他无法集中精力，手臂的酸痛使他度秒如年。

        "磨蹭。"他小声抱怨。  
            
        纹身师不动声色地掐了一把卡卡西的腰以示报复，如果他此时抬头，就能看见卡卡西红到脖子根的脸。  
            
            
       大约半个小时后，卡卡西站在短册街的某盏路灯下。

       近两个月前，他将自己的书包扔在了这盏路灯旁的垃圾桶里，而现在，垃圾桶不见了。卡卡西并不在意这些事，他只是希望那个烂书包连同里面的劝退通知书能在垃圾焚烧厂被烧得灰都不剩。

       他借着路灯的光线看自己小腹上刚纹好的图案，即使是在橘黄色的光线中也能看到保鲜膜下发红的皮肤和些许结痂的血块。

       但又是只有青黑色的轮廓。  
       卡卡西数了数身上的三处纹身，五十天的时间，他一共去了五次地下纹身室。每次毫无意外地，纹身师只给他割线而不打雾上色，这就使得卡卡西不得不第二天再次前往。

       同样毫无意外地，卡卡西每次要求的损失补偿都是下次免费。卡卡西认为这个循环游戏无聊透了，但他又乐此不疲且心甘情愿地配合着，甚至已经提前画好了十多张纹身图纸。  
         
        只有一点是卡卡西怎么也想不明白的——并且他猜测着这一点是否也属于游戏的一部分。正在他这样想的时候，背后那些悉悉索索的细微动静又出现了。

       卡卡西假装毫无察觉的样子，他慢腾腾地走出短册街，始终跟在背后的脚步声也随之停止。自第一次去了地下纹身室起，之后的每次都有人跟踪自己到街口，却也仅仅是跟着而已。

       这座荒唐麻木的城市对短册街层出不穷的丑闻早已见怪不怪。富翁被抢劫后又被捅几十刀，被强奸的少女隔日浑身赤裸地在短册街的小巷里疯言疯语，或者是正在性交的两人因触电而双双死在酒吧花里胡哨的舞池里……诸如此类的新闻已经慢慢从报纸的头条撤到不起眼的角落边缘里，就连卡卡西邻居家的那个最看不惯年轻人的老头儿也懒得坐在小区的保安室里大肆批判了。

       卡卡西对这些都不在意，他也不怕某一天暴毙在短册街街头的会是自己。他既不是看起来腰缠万贯的阔佬，也不是身姿婀娜的妙龄少女，更不会有一个和他做爱做到死的情人…… 想到这里，纹身师的脸突然在卡卡西的脑海里飞快地闪现了一下。

       他自嘲地笑笑。  
          
        
       卡卡西躲进离短册街不远的一座电话亭，三分钟后他又回到了短册街。

       接着他就看见一个梳着大背头的酒保从之前脚步声消失的拐角走出来，手插裤袋大摇大摆地朝地下纹身室所在成人酒吧的方向走去。卡卡西偷偷跟在那大背头身后回了酒吧，那大背头转过身关门的时候看见卡卡西就站在门外。

       他在那傻大个惊讶又紧张的目光中走进酒吧。

 

       令人意乱情迷的灯光和香味中，穿着酒保服的纹身师醉醺醺地倚靠在吧台旁，一个女人像蛇一样缠在他身上搔首弄姿。

       卡卡西转过身，他马上想离开，而双脚却不听使唤地在地上生了根。

        "你他妈给我停下。"卡卡西在骚动的音乐中听见了纹身师沙哑低沉的声音。

        迅速地，他整个人都被一股浓烈的酒味以及他所熟悉的纹身师的气味所包裹。纹身师从后面抱住了卡卡西，他弓着背把自己那颗昏昏沉沉的脑袋垫在卡卡西的肩膀上。

       "你找人跟踪我。"卡卡西说。

       纹身师软绵绵地在卡卡西颈窝里蹭着，他好像含糊地说了什么，却立刻被两个酒保架走了。

      卡卡西没有回头，当他离开喧闹的酒吧后，才发现自己的左侧胸膛像只被疯狂敲打的鼓面。然后他摸了摸被那头短硬黑发扎得发痒的颈窝。  
            
         
        第二天晚上，卡卡西照常来到地下纹身室，纹身师边跟卡卡西打招呼边在二手吧台的柜子里摸索着，他看起来似乎是忘记了昨晚发生的事。

       "楼上的酒保说你早就不干这一行了。"卡卡西坐在楼梯上托腮看着他。

       "哪一行？"

       "纹身。"

       "哦。"纹身师非常漫不经心。

       卡卡西不想这个话题就此结束，他站起来朝纹身师走去。

        "所以呢，这两个月你为什么要帮我纹？"

       纹身师还在自顾自地准备器材，就像没听到卡卡西说话一样。

       "你还找他们跟踪我。"卡卡西语气志在必得。

        纹身师转头蔑了他一眼:"衣服掀起来，我给你打雾。"

       对于对方的拒不回答，卡卡西很不高兴。他说:"那个只要轮廓就挺好看的。"

        然后卡卡西踩着高脚椅借力坐到吧台上，他伸出一条腿，抬到纹身师面前，脸上尽是得意。

       "这次我想纹在脚踝上。"  
        

      卡卡西没想到纹身师会立马说好。

      他顺势捧住了卡卡西的小腿放到膝上，并帮他脱下鞋子。纹身师的手触碰到他冰凉脚背上的凸起青筋，然后轻轻握住脆弱的足根。又有该死的小人在左侧胸膛疯狂敲鼓了，卡卡西艰难地咽下唾液，身体僵直得不像话。唱片机还在匀速转动着，那些柔和的音符推搡着挤进来，在卡卡西的耳膜里跌跌撞撞。

       卡卡西想起昨晚在酒吧里，纹身师和一个女人纠缠在一起的场景。

       他说:"下贱。"  
           
       纹身师抬起头注视卡卡西的眼睛。

       "那你要不要跟我做一些下贱的事啊？"  
         

       卡卡西双手撑在吧台上，屏住了呼吸，他背后就是一整面墙的情色杂志封面。 纹身师反手抓住卡卡西纤细的脚踝，从小腿肌一路摸上去，刮擦过颤抖的膝盖，顺着白皙的大腿伸进短裤，他俯身贴近卡卡西，在他前额上留下一个仪式性的吻。卡卡西挪动屁股靠着墙坐正，腾出手来勾住纹身师的脖子。

        "你这张嘴真的很不乖，得治。"纹身师以极近的距离打量卡卡西，他慵懒而傲慢的神情像极了那只闻名短册街的流浪猫。

       "我知道。"卡卡西主动贴上对方深色的嘴唇。  
            
        纹身师伸出舌头探进对方的领域扫荡着，他重重碾压着卡卡西每一寸柔软甜美的腔腭，肆意吮吸他的舌根，挑逗他舌苔上的凸起，牙齿激烈撞击发出清脆的响声混合着叽咕的水声，其野蛮程度直接验证了卡卡西对他的初印象。

        穷凶恶极的杀人犯。

       卡卡西疼得咳嗽，纹身师就把舌头退出来转为啃咬他的唇瓣，不一会儿两人的口齿间就有了血液的腥锈味，趁卡卡西被吻得七荤八素时，纹身师捧住他的脸舔干净了对方一排可爱小牙齿上的血。两人好不容易分开距离，卡卡西捂着嘴怨恨地盯住纹身师。

      "你不是喜欢疼吗？"纹身师笑。  
          
       纹身师亲吻着卡卡西的锁骨，上面有两个月前他亲自完成的纹身。然后他对准这个小小的图案，用牙齿发力咬住了那截儿锁骨。

       "嘶——"

      卡卡西整个人毫无防备地跌在他怀里抖动了一下。作为纹身师，他明白即使纹身表面上看起来好了，实际下面的皮肉在短期内都会处于胀痛状态。

       卡卡西报复性地连同头皮一起扯住了纹身师的短发。纹身师轻而易举地挣脱掉头发上的束缚，他粗暴地抓住卡卡西的两只细弱手腕禁锢在一起，用一旁连接着纹身机的管线将他的双手绑在背后。

      "嘴贱手也不听话？"纹身师冷冷地笑着。

       他再次靠拢卡卡西，以同样的力度吸咬着他脆弱的喉结，而手上已经麻利地解开了卡卡西白衬衫的一排扣子。他轻车熟路地找到卡卡西身上半个月前纹的身，撕扯上面干裂的疤，卡卡西的皮肤被迫蜕下一层彩色蛇皮似的皮肉。他低头吮吸卡卡西水嫩嫩的乳首，接着变成侵略性地撕咬拉扯，另一颗也用手指夹着加大力道轮转挤压揉捏。不一会儿，粉嫩可人的两粒石榴籽就变得充血狰狞，连乳晕周围都是深陷的牙印。

       卡卡西靠在墙壁上动弹不得，他仰头微张着嘴，血液混杂着唾液从嘴角漏出来，顺着下颌淌进脖子，或者滴进纹身师刚刚被他扯过的头发里。  
           
       卡卡西被横抱着翻了个身，他跪在吧台上，髌骨磕上冷硬的吧台面，双手被缚在后面贴住自己冰凉的脊柱沟，此刻他正对着那贴满情色杂志封面的墙，眼前是一个女人白花花的臀部。然后他感到自己的裤子被褪去，片刻后下面向来隐忍不发的小洞里有了湿热的触感，像是一条滑溜溜的小虫钻了进去，难以适应的阵阵酥痒顺着尾椎骨滋滋哗哗直冲大脑中枢神经，卡卡西艰难地别过头，只能看到纹身师扶住他腰部的手和露出的一只耳朵。

        纹身师的舌头在卡卡西紧致的肉洞里变着花样搅动，那些可耻的软肉争先恐后讨好似地迎合着这条捣蛋小虫，随着纹身师的每一次进出，都有亮晶晶的淫水顺着淌出来。卡卡西忍不住哼出声，他颤抖地享受着被舔穴的酥麻快感，初涉情事的他从没想过做爱是一件色情到如此地步的事。

       纹身师满意地起身拍拍卡卡西的头。  
       "我才舔了这么一会儿……你两张嘴的本事都挺大的啊。"

       卡卡西平常嘴巴再毒，此刻也无法反驳这种下流话了。

       纹身师俯身从柜子里翻出一管润滑剂涂在手指上，接着他将手抵在穴口，慢条斯理地放进一根手指探索甬道，然后放进第二根，第三根……他用指甲刮擦着那些紧紧皱在一堆舍不得分开的褶纹，卡卡西的肉洞叫嚣着，像只小嘴儿一样欢快亲吻吮吸纹身师的手指。第一次总归来说并不好受，卡卡西死咬着已经破开的嘴唇才没让自己叫出来。接着纹身师握着自己早起勃起变硬的肉棒抵在卡卡西臀缝间上下摩擦，跃跃欲试般撬开了那个已经被手指照顾过的小眼。纹身师按住他的腰侧往里一退一进、一寸寸挺送着，软肉谄媚地将他的性器吞下。纹身师自认为耐心已经足够，他突然间挣脱牢笼般狠命撞击着卡卡西的体内，沉甸囊袋拍击臀瓣的声音盖过了咿咿呀呀的唱片机。

       下体被撕裂以及骨盆连同髋骨一起被掰断的剧痛接踵而至，同时一阵巨大的快感从尾椎蹿至全身。卡卡西的脑袋抵着墙壁，汗湿的额头蹭掉了一张摇摇欲坠的杂志封面，它飘到卡卡西直视着的正下方躺着。卡卡西不忍多看，他闭上眼，软嗒嗒甜腻腻的呻吟从齿缝里泄出来，散了一整屋。

       纹身师趴在卡卡西耳侧，他不怀好意地低语，同时加快了身下的节奏。

      "你叫得真好听，这么喜欢我吗？"

       卡卡西的思维混成一团，他只能徒劳地抓着硬邦邦的吧台面，硌得生疼的指甲划出滋滋的声音，大口喘气之间又无法抑制地叫出来，顺着血管叫到纹身师的心脏里去，把那里捣了个粉碎。  
          
       维持着下体交合，纹身师将卡卡西翻身过来使他正对自己，原本蓬松的银发湿漉漉地贴住卡卡西的脑袋，不堪的下唇衬着尽染情欲的脸颊，而他腹部的半成品纹身早已汗津津地濒临感染，纹身师知道，他的小野猫溺水了。

       他找到了卡卡西肉壁上的敏感点，他故意用铃口在那个点上轻轻扫过，或是用冠状沟在周围摩擦着，卡卡西被激得一阵又一阵酥痒，他紧箍住纹身师的后背，双腿扶上他的腰侧，止不住地扭着身体试图迎合对方去照顾他的敏感点。但是纹身师作乱般将性器抽了出来，他扶直了卡卡西的上半身让他软趴趴地靠在自己怀里，然后一只手再次抚上他的胸部开始揉捏，另一只手握住卡卡西夹在两人腹部之间的阴茎上下快速套弄，小拇指勾着会阴轻挠着，卡卡西僵持不下，他伸出舌头舔了一口纹身师的喉结。

       纹身师像是读出卡卡西的心思，他笑着说:

       "我可不是白施舍你的。"

       卡卡西放下高傲，他低语出口:

        "求……求你了……"

        纹身师停下手上的作业，接着那根就肉棒就如卡卡西所愿地再次长驱直入，并一次次不偏不倚撞击着那个敏感点。褶皱被完全撑开，卡卡西肠壁上溃不成军的软肉几乎要翻出来，而里面正源源不断地流着琼浆玉露。接着他就射了出来，混浊的精液喷泄在纹身师的手上，滴到他下方鼠溪的耻毛内。

        纹身师将着精液的手指伸进卡卡西的口腔深处搅动。"你自己的东西，给我舔干净。"他的语气不容拒绝。

       卡卡西仰起头，将那些苦涩咸腥的液体悉数吞咽，然后被呛得猛咳起来。他的全身因快感而止不住地颤抖着，跪着的双腿早已失去知觉。纹身师将舌头伸进卡卡西耳蜗，模仿着交合的样子来回抽插着，卡卡西不得不费力地偏过头来迎合这个动作。然后他被绑在背后的手触碰到了一个硬邦邦的东西后快速缩回，那东西滚烫得像是刚出炉的烙铁。纹身师停止了对卡卡西耳朵的调情，他轻笑着问卡卡西:

      "手感如何？想不想尝一尝？"

       卡卡西还没明白这句话是什么意思，他就被按着趴在吧台上，纹身师扯起他前额的刘海，掐开他的嘴塞进了自己肿大的性器。

        卡卡西神色痛苦地想挣脱，却被纹身师按着后脑勺将那根肉棒吞得更深。为了呼吸通畅他不得不像个吸奶的婴儿一样吮吸着棒身，却招来了对方更得寸进尺的动作。纹身师再次用力掐着卡卡西的下颌，将他的嘴掰得更开一点，然后强制性地将性器送入口腔最深处，卡卡西感到自己的腭垂已经紧贴住喉管了，他的牙齿抵着茎根上的脉络，舌头缠住冠状沟，他渐渐大脑缺氧，呼吸越来越困难。紧接着，纹身师吸了一口气，卡卡西的口腔迅速被精液的咸腥填满。他用头撞着纹身师的鼠溪部猛退出来，埋着身子拼命咳嗽。乳白色的精液和唾液胡乱混合着从他嘴里流出来，再加上之前拉出几块斑的血迹，卡卡西难以想象现在自己这个样子有多荒唐。

       他下意识地伸手去掐脖子，一抬手臂，就牵动了绑住他的那根管线，连接着的纹身枪重重摔在地上，在地下室里发出带着回音声响。

        纹身师面无表情第看着躺在地上的那把纹身枪，他走过去，将它捡了起来。  
          
        纹身师拿着割线手柄，用冷冰冰的针头对准卡卡西的肉洞刺了进去。

        纹身师说:"我喜欢你。"

       卡卡西痛得失去了支撑他身体的最后一丝力气，他歪倒在吧台上，湿透的刘海紧贴着前额，下方是涣散无神的双眼。

        他的视线里是模糊不清的纹身师和这间颠倒的地下室。

        他还能听见唱片机里刺刺拉拉的音乐声。

        "你叫……什么名字……？"卡卡西声音微弱到几乎听不清，随即他挣扎着闭上了眼。

        但纹身师还是凭借口型辨认了出来。他掰开已经昏迷不醒的卡卡西的大腿，用了生平最快的速度，在他白嫩的大腿根部纹了几个潦草胡乱的字母。

        乳白浑浊的精液和血水与乌青的纹身混在一起。

        "UCHIHA OBITO"  
          


End file.
